Organization XIII
This is the Organization XIII, a group of powerful Nobodies working to reclaim their hearts. To join, ask on either here or this page's talkpage. All that is needed are their name, rank, and title. You can put their descriptions on their pages. YOU MAY CLAIM ONLY THREE OPEN MEMBERS, BUT YOU MAY ADD IN AS MANY OC'S AS YOU'D LIKE! How this Works; Each member has their original name (ex: Alice) scrambled with an 'X' in it (ex: Lecxia). They also posess a title (ex: the Lunar Radiance) and a rank, which is a Roman Numeral. If your not sure of the Roman Numeral counterpart to a number, go here: http://literacy.kent.edu/Minigrants/Cinci/romanchart.htm. Organization XIII; ﻿Xemnas, I, the Superior of the In-Between. Leader of Organization XIII. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Xigbar, II, the Freeshooter. Open Xaldin, III, the Whirlwind Lancer. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Vexen, IV, the Chilly Academic. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Lexaeus, V, the Silent Hero. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Zexion, VI, the Cloaked Schemer. Roleplayed by Luna. Saïx, VII, the Luna Diviner. Second-in-command. Roleplayed by Luna. Axel, VIII, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Demyx, IX, the Melodious Nocturne. Roleplayed by Luna. Luxord, X, the Gambler of Fate. Roleplayed by Luna. Marluxia, XI, the Graceful Assassin. Roleplayed by Luna. Larxene, XII, the Savage Nymph. Roleplayed by Luna. Roxas, XIII, the Key of Destiny. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Xion, XIV, the Flower of the Horizon. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Lecxia, XV, the Lunar Radiance. Roleplayed by Luna. Renix, XVI, the Sun Spark. Roleplayed by Luna. Maxie, XVII, the Misty Intellectual. Roleplayed by Luna. Rexesan, XVIII, the Sky's Huntress. Roleplayed by Luna. Cexina, XIX, the Autumn Rose. Roleplayed by Luna. Xekzyn, XX, the Frozen Neko. Roleplayed by Luna. Xorsslyn, XXI, the Shadowed Truth. Roleplayed by Luna. Siexle, XXII, the Feather of Fright. Roleplayed by Luna. Xesile, XXIII, the Luminous Dream. Roleplayed by Luna. Serxtink, XXIV, the Death Star. Roleplayed by Luna. Thaxbeny, XXV, the Black Storm. Roleplayed by Luna. Anelixi, XXVI, the Fauna Call. Roleplayed by Luna. Xoresi, XXVII, the Flora Wish. Roleplayed by Luna. Linexcora, XXVIII, the Dawning of Music. Roleplayed by Luna. Lylix, XXIX, the Sunrise on the Horizon. Roleplayed by Luna. Rylexi, XXX, the Bright Vocalist. Roleplayed by Luna. Alexis, XXXI, the Fire in the Darkness. Roleplayed by Luna. Beauxty, XXXII, the Deadly Dawn. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Elainex, XXXIII, the Haunting Echo. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Ellex, XXXIV, the Paper Moon. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Axnamarian, XXXV, The Chilling Frost. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Rannext, XXXVI, The Blazing Chain. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Taxlyrc, XXXVII, The Diamond of Truth. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Bexrort, XXXVIII, The Rainfall Demon. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Moranxa, XXXIX, The Loveless Dream. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Xybba, XL, the Soulful Twilight. Roleplayed by Luna. Imaxchle, XLI, the Dim Fog. Roleplayed by Shortstar. Elixmy, XLII,'' the ''Joyful Melody. Roleplayed by Shortstar. Hatoxsm, XLIII,'' the ''Violent Twister. Roleplayed by Shortstar. Gexarc, XLIV, the Deep Crater. Roleplayed by Shortstar. Xyarm, XLV, the'' Bright Light. Roleplayed by Shortstar. Aijecxss, XLVI the ''Mad Scientist. Roleplayed by Shortstar. Negative Members; NOTE: These members are not true members; there the occassional Replicas or very odd Somebodies/Nobdies (i.e. Naminé) who otherwise qualify to join. Repliku (Riku Replica), -I, the Shadowed Attempts. Roleplayed by Luna. Naminé, -II, the Artist of Serenity. Roleplayed by Feenie. Roleplay Center; Archives~ Archive 1 Current Events~ *Cedar Point vacation Cedar Point Vacation; (Timeskip to next morning?) Serxtink tried to block out the mental images of seeing Maximum Ride Flock characters in the School, which was a laboratory where they were experimented on. The characters themselves were mutants: 98% human, 2% avian, and they all had bizzare powers and wings. The images she was trying to block out involved them dying from the tests. She shivered at the thought. Lecxia; Serxtink; Siexle :) 01:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lecxia and Renix, who hadn't heard Xorsslyn's story because they were in their room with their brother, Saïx, were talking about the vacation. "I'm not going on anything that goes upside-down, Ren," stated Lecxia firmly. "C'mon, Lecxia," said Renix, a pleading look on her face. "Just one ride on Raptor?" "No." "I'll do whatever you want." The last comment made Lecxia take this in to consideration. She wouldn't mind having Renix do whatever she wanted, especially if she broke her arm and couldn't fight (foreshadowing). "Alright," she answered, "but not tomorrow." "At least during this vacation," Renix said. "That's it. One ride by the end of two weeks." Xybba; The Soulful Twilight 02:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Zexion wasn't paying attention to any of the conversation, as he was reading a book that he had found at the Twilight Town Library the day before they had left. Serxtink happened to notice the title of the book: Maximum Ride: Then Angel Experiment. Zexion's reading Maximum Ride? thought the magenta-haired Nobody. Xybba; The Soulful Twilight 22:29, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Serxtink peered over the blue-silver haired Nobody, noticing that he was on chapter 124 (the chapters are extremely short. The longest is usually only about six or so pages.) out of 135 (if you include the epilogue as a chapter). Serxtink had to force herself to stay quiet and not reveal what happened. Xybba; The Soulful Twilight 22:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rylexi hadn't been listening to the conversation because she was listening to her Vocaloid songs. Xybba; The Soulful Twilight 00:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- The dark silver-haired Nobody began humming a few notes to "The Last Revolver" as she closed her eyes, entranced by the music. Xybba; The Soulful Twilight 01:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- To try and get her mind off of the thought of rollercoasters, Lecxia began singing "Nitrobenzene" (by Kagamine Len) under her breath. It had an extremely catchy tune and helped get her mind offf of things. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 00:44, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip to morning) "Lecxia~!" said an already-hyper Renix. Her blue-haired twin groaned. "Go away," she murmured. "I'm trying to sleep." "But we're going to the park today~!" When Renix said that, Lecxia shot up and practically jumped out of the bed she shared with her twin sister. "Alright! I've been looking foward to today~!" she said, completely OOC because of her excitement. "Saïx already went down to breakfast. I was waiting for you to get up," said Renix, also OOC now. It seemed like the two had swapped personalities. Lecxia quickly changed out of her pajamas, which were a blue T-shirt and fluffy black pants with rainbow peace signs, and put on her half-sleeve pale yellow shirt, short royal-blue tank-top, tight, dark blue shorts, and her pale yellow sneakers. Renix also changed out of her pajamas, a gold T-shirt and fluffy turquoise pants with monkey heads, and pulled on a neon yellow half-sleeve shirt with a bright orange sun on it, light blue shorts, and neon orange sneakers. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Let's go!" said Renix, back to her original personality. Lecxia nodded, also back to her normal personality. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 22:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Repliku awoke in the room that he currently shared with Naminé. Bizarrely enough, Xemnas had allowed them to join. One hitch to it: they weren't true members; they were known as Negative Members, since they were oddities. Xion had entered their ranks despite being a Replica because she was able to use the Keyblade and was a Replica of a Nobody. Repliku, however, was unable to use the Keyblade and was a Replica of a Somebody, Riku. He did, however, have some power over darkness, and Naminé, being a bizarre Nobody, could use her drawings against others. He stretched and found the new outfit he had (which wasn't related to his Riku outfits or new cloak at all) for the vacation - a dark purple T-shirt with the red and black Heartless insignia on it, black shorts, and purple and black sneakers. He then went down to breakfast and decided to sit with Rexesan, who was being lonely and daydreaming about her younger sister, Emily. "Hi, Rexesan," said Repliku as he sat down. Rexesan looked up, still in her daze, and briefly acknowledged the silver-haired Replica before whispering, "Emily..." Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 00:32, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Aijecxss and Xyarm haven't joined yet, this is their entrance) A teenage girl walked to the outside of the hotel, carrying a small, sleeping child covered in a blanket. She looked exhausted, but her eyes were brave and tough. There was something unusual about her, and she sat down on a bench outside. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 01:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sharp-eyed even early in the morning, Saïx noticed the two girls (at least, he thought that they were both girls; he wasn't completely sure about the one in the blanket) outside of a window. He got up and walked to the outside of the hotel. Siexle noticed this and followed, as she had seen them also. "Hello," he said politely in greeting, though he still looked intimidating with his cold golden eyes and X-shaped scar. "Don't be afraid of him," said Siexle as she appeared behind him. Her heterochromatic (I hope that's a word) eyes were alight with curiosity, which she had kept from her Somebody. "Who are you two?" Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 21:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Lol) The older one stood up, the blanket slightly falling off the younger one, revealing she was indeed a girl. "I-I'm Jessica, and this is Mary." she looked down at the girl. "I found her on the street and decided to help her, after she told me her story, which oddly was close to mine." she shifted Mary's weight to her other arm, showing her right hand, which was made out of metal and was very bionic looking. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 22:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What's your story, Jessica, and what's Mary's?" asked Siexle, noticing the bionic hand. She seemed a little put off by suprise, but thought it was cool. Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 23:57, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Jessica coughed before she spoke again. "Well, both of my parents died and I was left to the streets. When I woke up one morning, I felt more empty inside, like, right in my heart. And I saw these weird creatures scampering off." she looked down at Mary again. "She said that she saw the same creatures and tried to pick them up. She was knocked out and her parents didn't come back." Jessica noticed Siexle looking at her hand. "Oh, and this? When I was seven, my father was a scientist, one my father's experiments went wrong and cut off my hand. He made this." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:28, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Cool!" Saïx was pondering the story. "Lost hearts... It seems that you two are Nobodies," he said. "We're Nobodies also," said Siexle, changing from curious to calm, then switching back to curious. "Would you like to--" She was cut off by Saïx slaping his hand over the dirdy-blonde Nobody's mouth. "--join?" Siexle managed to finish, prying Saïx's hand away from her mouth. Saïx facepalmed, thinking that they might not be Nobodies (though he strongly believed that they were.) Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 00:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Nobodies? Ugh, I feel like a nobody. But I'm not sure about a Nobody. What do you have to do to be a Nobody? How many of there are you?" Mary stirred in Jessica's arms. "Have we made it home?" she asked. "Shhh, I haven't found a place yet." Mary repositioned herself, her legs around Jessica's waist, and her arms around her neck. She rested her head on Jessica's shoulder. "Who are they?" she whispered. "Oh yeah, what are your names?" Jessica asked. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 01:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "A Nobody is a person who had a strong heart, which is now lost," replied Saïx. "Currently, there are at least forty of us, and I have a feeling we'll be getting more." "I'm Siexle," added Siexle, "and he's Saïx." Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 01:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "D-Do you not have an... american English heritage?" Jessica looked utterly confused. "That's a lot... So you really think we're Nobodies?" Mary started to whine. "I'm hungry!" ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 02:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sorry, the keyboard is finicky on our other computer, which I was using (plus, I was just thinking of the lines, and they sort of jumbled together again.) The actual line is, "A Nobody is a person who had a strong heart, which is now lost.") "It sounds like it. If this works, I'll know for sure," said Saïx. (We'll just say that for this next bit, Xemnas granted Saïx the ability to do this when he became second-in-command, for use of when Xemnas is unavalable.) He waved his hand in front of them, and iridescent letters spelling 'Jessica' appeared. They swirled around Jessica until Saïx brought them to a stop, the letters rearranged with an X. They spelled Aijecxss. He did the same to Mary, and when he was finished, the letters spelled Xyarm. "It looks like you two are Nobodies," said Siexle, now calm. "Xyarm and Aijecxss. Interesting names." "Now for the one key question: would you like to join the Organization?" asked Saïx. "Despite the large amount of us, we're constantly accepting members, it seems. You two fit the requirements to join as official members. Typically, we're not here, but we're on vacation." "It's a good thing we have extra tickets, plus some extra space in the rooms. You could room with a few of us," said Siexle. "You're honestly not a bother. You're most likely safer with us." Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 21:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (That's fine, I hate keyboards XD) Aijecxss stared in amazement, then smiled as she flattened back her hair, which was becoming frizzy from the morning air. "Yes, thank you!" she breathed. She'd have a home again! "So, we have to change our names?" Xyarm looked up. "I thought I was Mary." (Shortstar) ---- (XD) Siexle and Saïx nodded. "You'll get used to it," commented Siexle. "You are no longer Jessica and Mary," added Saïx. "Therefore, you need new names." Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 00:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Aijecxss nodded understandingly. Then, Hatoxsm ran out. "Oh, there you are, we-" he stopped when he saw the new-comers. "Who are they?" ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "We what?" asked Siexle. "Xyarm and Aijecxss," added Saïx, "the newest members." Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 00:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh, cool!" he turned to Siexle. He was dressed in green plaid pants and a white tee, his black hair messy. "We were just wondering where you went. We assumed outside." Hatoxsm said. He turned back to Aijecxss and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Hatoxsm." she shook his hand with her bionic one. She'd always do that to people, to see what their reactions were. "Whoa!" he said while grasping it. "What happened to your hand?" She smirked a bit. "It just got severed." was her only reply. He looked up. "Oh, I'm... sorry." she shook her head. "I like it." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 01:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Siexle adjusted her ponytail. She was wearing her unique outfit inspired by the Vocaloid song "Meltdown". It consisted of a black and white shirt divided into fourths, with the black diagonal from the black (same with the white) and the bottom two quarters much smaller, black and white shorts that seemed to blend with the shirt, black and white sneakers, and had a black and white checkered ribbon in her hair. Saïx's outfit consisted of jeans and a short-sleeved blue jacket with a yellow crescent moon on it. He wore a black undershirt underneath the jacket, and had on blue sneakers to complete the outfit. "Why don't we go in?" said Siexle. "I think we'd want to finish our breakfast before we head to the park." Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 01:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I love Vocaloid! Electric Angel is EPIC!) ' Xyarm's stomach grumbled and Hatoxsm nodded. He turned to the door with Aijecxss, talking about nothing in particular, mostly random comedy that was enough to make anyone laugh. Aijecxss stopped Hatoxsm, she put a hand out in front of him. "Wait, the park?" ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 01:22, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I haven't heard that one. I'll be sure to check it out. I dub Vocaloid songs.) "Yep," said Siexle, now hyper. "We're on vacation and we'll be going to Cedar Point soon~!" "I'm glad the Superior got extra tickets in case new members showed up," said Saïx. Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 01:26, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Cool beans XD) Aijecxss's eyes brightened. "Sounds fun." Hatoxsm nodded, "Yeah, smart." he agreed with Saïx ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 01:29, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I've gotten dubs for Gumi's song The Last Revolver, Len's song Servant of Evil, and Rin's song Regret Message completed, and my latest one is another Len song, The New Millennium.) "Sure does!" said Siexle, calming down somewhat. From inside the hotel's lobby, Marluxia spotted Hatoxsm, Saïx, and Siexle with the new members. ''Must've gotten some new members, he thought, quickly running his hand through his ruffled pink hair. Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 01:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Cool!) Aijecxss smiled as she entered the building, and Xyarm got down from her grasp. Aijecxss saw Marluxia and asked. "Is he a Nobody?" she waved to him anyway. Pink hair! ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 03:22, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Saïx nodded. "That's Marluxia, the Graceful Assasin, number XI. His attribute is flowers." He remembered something and looked over at the two neophytes (this is not to be taken as something bad.) "I've forgotten to tell you your titles, attributes, and rank. Xyarm, your title is the Bright Light, and you have power over light. You are number XLV. Aijecxss, your title is the Mad Scientist, and you have power of technology. You are number XLVI." Flying Mint Bunny~! 20:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I gotcha :) Aijecxss smiled. "Powers!" she looked around the lobby. "Anyone else here?" she asked. Hatoxsm pointed to a girl with blue-ish green hair. "That's Elixmy. And that's Imaxchle." he pointed to a black haired African boy who was looking at a mini waterfall. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 20:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "That's Xybba and Xesile," said Siexle, pointing to two near-identical brown-haired girls. "Over there is Lecxia and Renix," she said pointing to first a blue-haired girl, then a strawberry-blonde. She then pointed to a blue-silver haired girl with cat ears hidden under a black, cat-earred hat, followed by a brown-haired girl. "Those two are Xekzyn and Cexina, and there are LOADS more around. At least, that's what it feels like." Flying Mint Bunny~! 21:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (So do you know what the Organization is Oraganization 13 (XIII) ?) "Wow, there are a lot of people." Xyarm said. "Cool! So are we like.. A family?" Aijecxss asked. "And is there a head?" ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 21:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (The actual Organization members (in the games) are members I (1) through XIV (14). Everyone else is made up except for the current negative members. The negative members concept is an idea from a fanfic.) "Sort of," said Siexle, "if you can see a family as nearly fifty people, since we currently have two negative members, Repliku and Naminé, with often contrasting personalities. It's better than being alone, though." Flying Mint Bunny~! 21:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Ohhh. I have something planned out for Aijecxss and two other people but it won't work unless they know each other really well so I have to wait a while :( ) Aijecxss nodded. "I'm glad I'll be surrounded by other people now." Xyarm looked up at Siexle. "Do we get food now?" Hatoxsm laughed. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 21:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nodding, Siexle laughed and went to go make a waffle. "Guess who made waffles~!" she said in an amusing way. Zexion, who happened to enter the line behind her, smiled slightly. Flying Mint Bunny~! 21:30, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Aijecxss smiled as her stomach grumbled and stepped next in line. "Wow, this looks so good!" she looks down at Xyarm. "Wanna waffle?" Xyarm nodded and clapped. "Waffles!" (Shorts) ---- Zexion turned toward the two unfamiliar Nobodies (to him, at least.) "You must be new members," he said, fixing his silvered-blue hair, his left eye a curious, slightly dark aqua-blue. His other eye was hidden by his long bangs. "My name is Zexion. What are yours?" Flying Mint Bunny~! 00:50, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Xemnas was barely registering the conversations, having had a long night with Beauxty. '''Last night: Beauxty was the first to claim one of the beds in her and Xemnas's room, looking a little tired. She quickly realized how weird she looked. "You don't have to act so nervous in front of me. I have my habits as well," Xemnas clarified, taking out a light novel with the title Durarara!! on the front. Beauxty nodded, then took out her laptop. Within an hour or so, she started screaming. "What's wrong?" Xemnas asked. "T-There's a monster in the game I'm p-playing," Beauxty admitted, moving her laptop so Xemnas wouldn't see. By accident, her finger hit the audio button, revealing possibly the most unholy scare chord Xemnas had ever heard. "What. Is. That?" "...HetaOni?" Beauxty whimpered. .::. Suffice to say, Xemnas did not sleep soundly that night. Beauxty, on the other hand, was reading The Hunger Games while eating pancakes. .::. Meanwhile, a fair-skinned man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes was hiding near where the Organization was. ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 01:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Now you've made me nervous :( ) Rexesan managed to register the title of the book Beauxty was reading and walked over to her, snapping out of her daze. "You like it?" she asked, having read the series beforehand. Flying Mint Bunny~! 01:44, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- (It's mainly the scare chord that you don't want playing. It was kept from the original game, Ao Oni. Yeep.) Beauxty looked up and nodded. "Y-Yeah. I have the next book, but I haven't finished this one," she responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 01:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Aijecxss stepped towards Zexion, "I'm Aijecxss." she smiled warmly, holding out her bionic hand again. "And I'm Mary!" Xyarm squealed. "Xyarm." she corrected. She turned back to Zexion, still smiling and holding out her larger hand. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 13:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I had already been nervous because I was going to fight Xaldin soon, but he was easy! I beat him in a minute or less. Now Xiggy's tormenting me in his boss fight.) "Pleasure to meet you," Zexion replied, shaking Aijecxss' bionic hand. "Just out of curiosity, what happened to your hand?" Flying Mint Bunny~! 16:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Aijecxss smiled to herself, knowing she'd have to answer that question about fourty times. "Nice to meet you too. It was severed by one of my father's experiments when I was seven." she smiled. "But I like it, it can be useful." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 19:31, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Interesting," he mused. Flying Mint Bunny~! 16:39, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- She smiled. She was starting to lilke this guy, he reminded her of someone she once knew. Aijecxss turned back to the line for breakfast and put three waffles in the toaster. "So, what's your power?" she asked Zexion. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 17:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Illusion," replied Zexion. "What's yours?" Flying Mint Bunny~! 18:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Technology." she looked down at her hand. "It fits well." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 18:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "That it does." Zexion smiled. Maxie and Lecxia entered the line, talking about Vocaloid and anime, especially Hetalia. Flying Mint Bunny~! 18:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Aijecxss looked over at them. "I ''love ''Vocaloid!" she smiled. Xyarm looked up. "Tocaboid?" ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 18:18, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes! Another fan!" said Lecxia, fistpumping. Flying Mint Bunny~! 18:23, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Aijecxsss laughed. "I'm Aijecxss." she said, waving her hand. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 18:25, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm Lecxia," said Lecxia, twirling a few strands of her blue hair while she adjusted her glasses. "I'm Maxie," said Maxie, smoothing her short green hair down a bit. Flying Mint Bunny~! 18:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- She smiled. "Nice to meet you." Xyarm tugged on her skirt. "Oh and this is Xyarm." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 18:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Organization XIII